The source/drain contact resistance of a conventional MOSFET using silicide has limited the performance of the MOSFET due to high Schottky barrier height between the silicide and the source/drain. A MIS structure can be an alternative contact scheme to source/drain to replace silicide and further reduce contact resistance. However, formation of the insulator has challenging issues of precision control for various devices across the entire wafer.